Harry Potter: Next Generation Missing
by ElementalQuidditch
Summary: Lord Voldemort is BACK! Ok no not really, but it turns out he has a son who has decided to show up out of nowhere to get his revenge. Though his version of revenge is to take away children! He does guarantee something though. The next time they see each other the things will be very different. After two years, Voldemort's sets his master plan to action, can they handle it?


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership over the characters or world of Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do however claim ownership over my original characters and storyline.

Note: I'm not going to add the II after James, Albus, Lily, Fred and Molly's names and Fred and Roxanne are twins. Oh and I think Hagrid and Maxime would be perfect for each other so I'm going to say they forgave each other and were about to get married in this fanfiction.

Harry and Ginny

James Sirius Potter: 12 **Gryffindor**

Albus Severus Potter: 11

Lily Luna Potter: 9

Ron and Hermione

Rose Weasley: 11

Hugo Weasley: 9

George and Angelina

Fred Weasley: 12 **Gryffindor**

Roxanne Weasley: 12 **Ravenclaw**

Percy and Audrey

Molly Weasley: 14 **Ravenclaw**

Lucy Weasley: 13 **Hufflepuff**

Bill and Fleur

Victoire Weasley: 16 **Gryffindor**

Dominique Weasley: 14 **Ravenclaw**

Louis Weasley: 13 **Hufflepuff**

Remus and Tonks

Teddy Lupin: 17 **Gryffindor**

Draco and Astoria

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: 11

Rolf and Luna

Lysander: 11

Lorcan: 11

When people think of the Weasley family, they think of one of if not the most influential family in the entire magical community. Others think of Fred Weasley who gave his life during the battle of Hogwarts, while other think of an extremely close family.

However it was a well-known fact that the Weasley clan has been through enough trauma for a lifetime. With Ginny getting stuck in the chamber of secrets, Ron constantly risking his life with Harry and Hermione, George losing an ear and Fred losing his life, to an attack on Arthur from Nagini it hasn't been easy to be a Weasley. However the Weasleys have been living (for the most part) peacefully as the thrill of almost losing your life hasn't occurred in years and George had gotten his ear healed. Until of course the fateful day they visited Hagrid.

"HAGRID!" Lily screamed as she ran through the door giving the Hogwarts gamekeeper a hug.

"Oof 'ave you grown?" Hagrid asked when Lily let go.

"A whole inch and she won't let any of us forget it." James teased his little sister as he gave Hagrid a hug.

After James was Rose, Albus, Fred, Hugo Roxanne and Teddy.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Hagrid asked when Teddy had left to hang out with the others.

"Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Audrey and their bunch are picking up mum and dad." Ron supplied while courteously declining Maxime's offer of cookies.

"Well, that's good," Hagrid said while taking a cookie from his fiancée.

Everyone in the room looked at Hagrid and Maxime in confusion as they ate two cookies each, as they had all, at one point or another had the unfortunate experience of eating his cookies. Even after Hagrid got married, the cookies didn't get any better.

Maxime finished the cookie and smiled at Hermione, Ginny and Angelina beckoning them to the living room. If their situation wasn't so dire, the three girls would have teased each other merciless at their reactions. Hermione looked around frantically but subtly as she looked for any way out of this. Ginny practically hid behind Harry in hopes of being forgotten. Angelina reached into her purse searching for one of those prank cell phones she borrowed from Roxanne.

Their husbands looked at them amused as they pushed them forward to Maxime. Maxime and Hagrid were oblivious to the entire exchange as Maxime grabbed Hermione and Angelina's arms and pulled them through the entrance. Ginny shot her brothers and husband her legendary glare as she followed her sister in laws into the living room.

It wasn't that Maxime wasn't a nice lady, she was just too stuck up. She refused to have anything _but_ perfect manners and she expected it from her female friends which was the annoying part.

While Ginny, Angelina and Hermione were capable of doing just that as they were practically celebrities and had to be careful around the press, they weren't actually interested in it.

Which was why they tried not to be alone with Maxime, however they have never actually managed to succeed to this day.

"Ginny dear, please don't cross your legs." Maxime started as they all internally groaned.

Rose laughed as she could practically feel her mother and aunts despair from the other side of the window.

"Hey Rose, what exactly are you doing?" Albus asked walking up to Rose.

"Watching our moms and aunt Angelina get annoyed at Olympe." She said giggling as she turned away from the window to face Albus.

"Ahhh," Albus said as he leaned against a tree as they walked.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing!" Albus exclaimed.

"Al….."

"Ok fine, it's the whole sorting."

"What about it?"

"Aren't you the least bit nervous about where we're going to end up?" Albus asked desperately.

"Well of course." Rose said matter of factly.

"But how do you not show that you are?"

"Look, just because Slytherin has had some bad people doesn't mean it's a bad house."

"How did you know I was worried about that?"

"Uh no offense but you're kind of obvious." Rose said suppressing a laugh.

"Well… what's wrong?" Albus asked looking at Rose's face which had now turned white.

"Dementor!" She shouted still in shock just loud enough to let all of her cousins in the yard hear.

Everyone's faces whipped towards Rose and Albus before looking where they were looking.

Sure enough there were about ten dementors heading their way. Rose and Albus were the farthest away from all of their cousins and dementors. Instinctively James and Fred covered Lily and Roxanne who were playing right beside them while Hugo slowly shifted to Rose who embraced him in her arms using her back to shield the two of them.

Albus watched in sheer terror as he watched the dementors get closer to James, Lily, Fred and Roxanne. He wanted to run and get help but dementors were blocking him from running, so he turned and opened his mouth to scream before something blocked his way.

A mere second later it formed into the sorting hat taking Albus's breath away as he heard the cruel voice of it explaining why he was perfect for Slytherin with his family's sneering faces behind it.

Rose and Hugo were having a similar experience but for Rose it was being face to face with a basilisk. Hugo however saw an adoption certificate in front of him with his name on it.

Meanwhile the dementors had reached the boys and were getting the happiness sucked out of them which seemed to be never ending. Despite James and Fred's best efforts, Lily and Roxanne experienced the feeling of having the happiness ripped out of them moments later.

Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Maxime all burst out of the door seconds later making excuses that they wanted to check up on their kids though Maxime defeated the purpose by following them outside. Though when they saw the scene in front of them, they were sure as hell glad that they did.

"Go, I'll protect Albus," Maxime reassured Ginny who hesitated quickly before they both ran off along with Angelina and Hermione.

"EXPECTO PATRONUS!" Angelina and Ginny yelled.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Hermione and Maxime screamed at the same time as one of the boggarts started transforming into a clown and the other became a balloon.

However they were feeling rather desperate since as soon as they protected one child, the other was attacked. Ginny had to alternate between protecting Lily and James, trusting Maxime to look after Albus. Angelina was dealing with the same but with Roxanne and Fred while Hermione tried to defend both of her children.

Ginny was feeling rather tense as she kept casting patronuses left and right but she couldn't completely repel one without leaving either James or Lily completely vulnerable to the dementor.

She sent another powerful burst with her horse to James before going back to Lily. She was about to switch back to James when a stag shot towards James pushing the dementor back. She smiled at the stag before pushing the dementor on Lily completely backwards. Lily and James collapsed on the ground and a cackle cut through the air.

James and Lily collapsed and she was about to run to them before hearing an evil cackle.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Hermione screamed again her voice becoming hoarse as she shot the spell towards Rose this time.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Another voice screamed protecting Hugo.

Hermione put all of her strength to repel the boggart as it disappeared before looking to make sure Hugo was safe. She sighed in relief not even having to look as she heard Ginny and Angelina scream in relief. She looked beside her and wasn't surprised to see Ron beside her cautiously still holding his wand.

That was when she heard a laugh, a laugh that none of them have heard since Voldemort himself.

Angelina was exhausting herself and she knew it, but if she took even one moment to relax, she may never see the laughter in either one of the twin's eyes. She forced herself to think of happy thoughts as her lynx pushed the dementor off of Fred and was about to switch to Roxanne when a jaguar attacked Roxanne's dementor.

Angelina pushed and repelled the dementor off of Fred as George finished off Roxanne's dementor as both twins crumpled to the ground.

That was when a glowing form hit the ground with a force that pushed all of them backwards and onto the ground. Slowly all the conscious wizards and witches stood up while James, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo remained unconscious on the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked keeping his wand in front of him at the twenty five year old in front of him.

"Who am I, well I'm Voldemort's successor Ah.., I mean I am the new He Who Must Not Be Named. Literally, I mean he's my dad and a rather good one."

"What happened to your mother?" Hermione asked despite her better judgement.

"Oh that, well she betrayed dad by trying to run away with me when I was a baby so he wiped her memory and sent her to Azkaban." He said calmly ignoring the looks of disgust on the faces around him.

"What do you want?" Hagrid asked harshly with Maxime holding a wand beside him.

"Oh that, well you took away my family, so I'm going to take away some of yours. I believe for Harry and Ginny, I was going to take one of yours just so you know you lost their namesake and your child. For Ron and Hermione, I hope your child enjoys being an only child as I know Hermione despised it. Now for George and Angelina, I'm giving one of your twin's the pain of losing their twin." He said eyeing the bodies of the kids.

The backyard fell silent with only an occasional bird chirping every now and then. A rock hit him the back of his head and he whirled around distracted giving the perfect opportunity for Ginny, Hermione and Angelina.

Hermione, Ginny and Angelina cast a spell quickly taking advantage of the distraction.

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" They yelled shielding everyone but the stranger in front of them.

"Aww how cute, you think I can't break through that." He smiled as he split himself in six.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He said as all six of himself cast the spell.

Even with Maxime, Harry, Ron and George helping Ginny, Hermione and Angelina, the spell broke through but was weakened and instead knocked them all unconscious.

"Now that's more like it. Don't worry I'll take care of them. Though the next time you see each other, things are going to be different." He said as he switched to three forms instead of six.

He walked over and smiled knowing the three he was going to take. One of him took Rose, the other took Roxanne and the final one took Albus. He smiled before apparating out of there leaving the rest lying on the backyard.

 **So this is sort of a preview. Depending on how this goes I may continue this story. So let me know if you think I should continue and review!**


End file.
